1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handbag, more particularly to an apparatus for fastening a pair of handbag handling straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), a conventional handbag (1) includes a pair of handling straps (1a). The pair of handling straps (1a) has a soft grip strap member (1b) provided with a velcro fastener (1c) to fasten the handling straps (1a) together. One disadvantage with this mold is that it is inconvenient to interengage the velcro fastener (1c) with one hand and can not quickly fasten the handling straps (1a) together. On the other hand, the grip strap member (1b) is not held tightly against the handling straps (1a) so that it easily moves away from a proper gripping position along the handling straps (1a).